The New Survival Guide
by Lizzierose33
Summary: Twenty years after the finale,Ned,Moze and Cookie are back for their reunion. They haven't spoken to each other in thirteen years. Secrets will be revealed and they'll learn the true meaning of the term survival.(I suck at summaries just read).
1. Prologue

Although school had only started a week ago Ned and his friends Cookie and Jennifer,were already sick of it.

One day,it was a Tuesday,Ned and Jennifer were sitting on the swings at recess waiting for Cookie,talking about their new classmates.

"There are three Jennifer's in our class,so now I'm not Jennifer,I'm Jennifer M,I hate my name,why can't I have a name like yours"asks Jennifer as she watches Ned pump on the swings.

"How about I give you a nickname like I did with Cookie"says Ned as he continues pumping on the swings.

"Ok I like that"asks Jennifer.

"How about Moze"says Ned as he jumps off the swing and onto the ground in front of them.

"I like it"says Jennifer,Moze,as Cookie comes running from the school towards them with Billy Loomer following him.

"Help,help,help"yells Cookie as Ned ushers him into the jungle gym out of Loomers sight.

"Where did Cook go"asks Loomer for even as a seven year old was very scary.

"He went to go tell Mrs. Gibbs you were chasing him,so you'd better go hide before you get in big trouble"says Ned as Loomer starts looking for their teacher before he runs off in the other direction.

"Ok Cookie he's gone we're coming in"says Ned as he and Moze climb in to the jungle gym and sits down in the little area under it with Cookie.

"That guy is crazy"says Cookie cleaning of his glasses.

"What did you do this time"asks Moze.

"He said that the computer in the class room was to hard to operate,and I said it was so easy to operate a monkey could do it,then he thought I was calling him a monkey,then when I said I wasn't he realized I meant he was dumber than a monkey so he started chasing me"says Cookie putting his glasses back on his face.

"That's crazy"said Ned smiling.

"Not really,he is dumber than a monkey"says Cookie as they all start laughing.

"Let's make a pact that we'll all stay friends forever"says Ned not wanting this to end.

"Alright"says Moze,"I'm in"says Cookie.

"Ok to make it official I'll put it in the guide"says Ned picking up the notebook he carried everywhere.

"Ned Bigby,Jennifer Mosby and Simon Nelson Cook vow to stay best friends forever or until the day we die,what ever comes last"says Ned as he rights it all down.

"Why does Jennifer's name go first"asks Cookie.

"We're going in order of last names and it's Moze now"says Moze crossing her arms.

"I like it did you come up with it"asks Cookie to Ned.

"Yep,ok to make this official we need to sign it"says Ned passing around his pencil.

They all sign the best they can trying to make it look official,when they were done they stayed in the jungle gym until they had to go back inside.

At the time they really thought they would be friends forever,but they grew up and they grew apart,but this isn't about that this is about what happened after,after they were separated for years and came together for one night,a night that will change everything.


	2. Chapter 1

Twenty seven years later

* * *

Ned

Los Angeles,California

The shooting of the final episode of the second season of Teds guide to surviving school,was wrapping up and Ned Bigby the shows producer,director and main writer had a lot on his mind.

His three daughters were in his office waiting for him to finish up because their nanny,Kirsten,had dropped them off an hour ago because her mother had fallen down and was now in the hospital,and he was still debating wether not he was going to go home that weekend.

Not his six bedroom mansion in Beverly Hills,Syracuse New York,the place where he grew up,the place where his parents still lived.

"Ollie if you jump that shark your a dead man"says Spencer Goodman who's character Ted Rigby was based based on himself Ned,when he was in middle school.

"I have to guys if I don't I forfeit the dare and my popularity goes down the toilet"says Samuel Ross who's character,Oliver St John,was based of Ned's former best friend,Ned really missed Cookie.

"Ollie,you have no popularity don't do this"says Olivia Willis who's character Harper Hawkins was based on his ex girlfriend,Moze.

"I'm doing it"says Sam as he gets on the brightly coloured motorcycle which matches the stupid jumpsuit they made him wear.

Sam starts the bike and drives it a few feet before,he gets off and trades spots with a stunt man.

The stunt man,Greg,drives the bike onto the ramp over the fake shark and onto the ground again,but the audience will just see a picture they took of Sam earlier that week looking scared and the words to be continued under it,you know what the say always leave them wanting more.

"Alright that is a wrap,good job everybody" says Ned as he stands up clapping.

"Alright"yells Spencer hugging Olivia and Sam and giving Ned a high five.

"Alright I want to thank everybody for a great second season and let's save some of that energy for a great third"says Ned standing up on the box they were using for that sene and popped open the bottle of coke someone had handed him.

The actors and crew start cheering and hugging each other,while Ned hands Olivia the coke bottle and goes back to his office,no one notices him leave.

His three daughters Holly,Kayla and Sarah are quietly playing with their barbies or watching the small tv in the corner of his office.

He just stands there for a few minutes watching them,they all look like their mother,he really missed her sometimes.

"Hey guys"he says finally walking into his office.

"Hi daddy"says Holly,Sarah gives him a wave and goes back to her barbie,but Kayla doesn't even notice he's there,or pretends not to.

"So how about we go home and order a pizza"says Ned as he sits down on the couch next to Kayla.

"Ok"says Sarah as she starts to clean up her barbie clothes.

"Can we get it from Pizza Hut"asks Holly standing up and walking over to her dad.

"Where else would we get it from mars"ask Ned as Holly exclaims in joy.

"Kay what do you think"Ned asks his daughter who still hasn't said anything.

"It's ok"says Kayla as she gets off the couch and goes to help Sarah clean up her dolls.

Kayla had been ignoring him like that since Kim died,and that's been about six months.

"Alright let's go"says Ned as he turns off the tv and him and his girls head out.

They get back to their house and Ned orders the pizza and he puts a disney movie in for the girls,their completely distracted.

While their doing that Ned looks on his laptop for plane tickets,if there were no available flights it was a sign he shouldn't go home,but there were four seats available in first class so that's a sign he should go.

Ned thought over the pros and cons ,Pro he'd get the girls out of the city which would be good for them and they'd get to see their grandparents whom they haven't seen since Kim died,Con he'd have to see all of the people he left behind when he made it big,that wouldn't go over well.

But the pros out weigh the cons so he books the tickets and called his mom and told him he and the girls we're coming.

It's been thirteen years he had to face the past sometime.

* * *

Jennifer Mosley-Jones

Washington, D.C.

Jen was stressed out.

She had a meeting with her newest client which hadn't gone as well as she had hoped.

She had been late to drop her kids of with Parker's friends mom,and then she had to go to court,and she was really late,not the kind of impression you want to make when your fighting for sole custody of your kids.

Jen and her husband,Jake,started having problems three years ago when their youngest daughter was born and it fit a all time low when her oldest son,Parker,told her he'd walked in on his dad and their neighbour,Rachel,in bed together.

And Jake even had the nerve to try and bribe Parker for his silence,but Parker and his dad had never been all that close so this just pushed Parker over the edge and he told her what happened the second she got home,She kicked Jake out that night.

Of course there was no parking at the court house so she had drive around the block three times before she finally found a spot,way to make a great first impression Jen.

Days like this makes her want to take that offer from that firm from LA that has been hounding her for the last few months.

She raced the block to the court house to find her lawyer waiting outside of the court house doors for her.

"Your late"says her lawyer a middle age man named Andy Peters.

"I know,I'm sorry,work and traffic,have they started yet"asks Jen as she straightens out her skirt.

"No lucky for you the last case went late.

They walk over to their court and Jen sees her soon to be ex-husband talking to his lawyer.

"Jake"Jen says as she walks up.

"Jenny"he says at the same time.

Ok let's not start any fights here,let's be as civilized as possible"says Jake lawyer,Rachel,yes that Rachel.

"Fine"says Jen to tired to fight.

"That's all I want"say Jake although Jen knew he liked to fight,he liked to win.

"Alright let's go"says Andy as the doors open up and the last case walks through everybody giving each other dirty looks,guess it didn't go well.

They go in Jen and Andy sit at one table while Jake and Rachel sit at the other.

The judge an older man with snow white hair enters and starts to speak,"The custody case of Parker Walker Jones,Alec Lucas Jones,Maddison Eddie Jones and Ryan Faith Jones,are the defendants both present".

"Yes your honour"says Andy standing up.

"Now I have read the case file and I would like to hear from both of the defendants starting with Jacob Jones jr"says the judge as Jake stands up with a grin on his face probably thinking because he's going first he's going to win.

"Your honour I have as much right or my children as my lovely wife here and she'll be telling you why she deserves the kids instead of me but children need their father just as much as they need their mother even more,I was the one who spent days with them while she was busy working so shouldn't the parent who spend the most time with them get custody,thank you your honer I trust you'll make the better choice"says Jake as he sits down and gives Jen the same look.

"Thank you Mr Jones now Mrs. Mosley-Jones,you may give your side"says the judge as Jen stands up.

"Your honour my husband has made several good points but I would like to clear things up,the reason he was the one to stay home with the kids is because he hasn't held down a job since we were in collage and still doesn't have one,he lives in a studio apartment and I still have the house our kids have grown up in,this isn't just my being angry with my husband I still am but this is about my kids,they have not wanted to go to visitation day with their father because it is to stressful,kids that age shouldn't have kind of stress,I am asking you to give me custody because I personally believe it is what is best for our children,and if you decide they are better off their father I'll believe you but please do what's best for our children,thank you"Jen says as she sits down and Andy tells her she did a good job.

The judge says he'll be need some time to think it over and they'll be taking a short recess.

When Jen gets outside of the court room Jen checks her phone and sees a message from her mom saying how exited she is to see her and the kids that weekend.

Damn she completely forgot about that,she momentarily considers backing out,but the kids had been so exited she couldn't take that away from them.

Just then Andy tells her the judge made his choice and they all head back to the court room.

The judge agrees with Jen and she gets sole custody.

There is congratulations from Andy and a dirty look from Jake,but she knows that won't be the only dirty look she'll get that weekend.

* * *

Simon Nelson-Cook

New York,New York

The release date for the new cook phone was getting closer,so Simon was spending more and more nights sleeping on the couch in his office than at home with his wife and kids.

His wife,Lisa,wasn't to happy about it,she said that their kids had barely seen their father over the past week and she was getting tired of explaining that he was working.

Simon missed his wife and kids a lot but he had to keep working on the phone there was still a few bugs to work out and with less then a month till they were supposed to be released that was time Simon didn't have.

But he did manage to sneak away around noon on Friday and went home.

The girls would be at school but Lisa and Evan should be at home.

"Daddy's home"says Simon as he opens the door with flowers for Lisa and a teddy bear for Evan in hand.

"Daddy"yells Evan as he runs toward his dad on his tiny two year old legs.

"Hey who's my favourite guy in the world"asks Simon picking up his son into his arms.

"Me"says Evan fingering the teddy bear.

"That's right,hey look what I got you"says Simon as he sets Evan on the ground and hands Evan the teddy bear.

"Thank you daddy"says Evan hugging his new toy.

Just then Lisa enters the room and watches the exchange between her husband and son,she smiles.

"Hey buddy why don't you go play with your new friend while I talk to mommy ok"says Simon as he looks his two year old in the eye.

"Ok daddy"says Evan as he runs past his mom still holding his teddy bear.

Simon stands up and picks up the flowers of the ground and hands them to his lovely wife.

"For you my lady"says Simon as she takes the flowers.

"Daisies you remembered"says Lisa as she sniffs the flowers.

"How could I forget I had to talk you out of naming both of our daughters daisy"says Simon laughing at the memory.

"Well if we ever have another daughter.."says Lisa still pushing the name.

"No,how you been baby"says Simon as he kisses his wife.

"Fine just packing and getting the kids ready"says Lisa talking as if Simon knew what she was talking about.

"Are you taking the kids somewhere or something"asks Simon to his wife's disappointed face.

"You forgot"says Lisa as she goes into the kitchen.

"No I didn't it's our anniversary"says Simon to total silence,"Your birthday"he asks again,now completely out of ideas he says,"My birthday".

"It's nobody's birthday"says Lisa coming back with a vase for the flowers.

"Then why are you mad at me"asks Simon joining her in the dinning room.

"Because you completely forgot about the reunion"says Lisa putting the vase with the flowers on the dinning room table.

"The reunion"asks Simon still confused.

"You know James. middle school,where we went the reunion is tomorrow and we're going"says Lisa using the same no nonsense voice she uses with the kids.

"I remember but I didn't realize it was this weekend,this weekend is no good"say Simon although he knows what comes next.

"This weekend is good because we have barely seen you all week and we haven't seen our friends in at least thirteen years"says Lisa coming over and standing right in front of him.

"I'm not getting out of this I'm I"asks Simon although he knows what the answer is.

"No your not,look we'll have the weekend then you can go back to work and work until your hearts content until the phone comes out,ok"says Lisa and Simon knew he was toast.

"Fine we'll go"says Simon as Lisa kisses him on the cheek.

"I knew you would"she says as she goes into the living room to check on Evan.

Simon wondered who would all be their, Susie Crabgrass and Missy Meany,they'd be there for sure they live for this,Loomer if he wasn't in prison,what about Ned and Moze.

God he hadn't seen them since that night,wow,has it been thirteen years already.

He knew now he would be there for sure just for a chance to see Bigfoot and Santa at the same time.


	3. Chapter 2

Syracuse,New York

* * *

Ned

He pulled up to the school in his moms old,beat up,mini-van,first time back in town in ten years and way to make a good impression Ned.

He sees a few of his old classmates enter the school,coconut head still has the same dorky haircut,Claire Sawyer still wearing suits and backpack boy with a backpack.

He sat in the car for a few more minutes waiting to see if he could see her.

There is no way she would come back here,not after what he did to her,god he was a jerk back then.

He checked his phone for the forth time,hoping there was a message from his parents or from one of the girls telling him to come back home,no such luck.

Ok this has gone on long enough,Ned gets out of the car and starts walking towards the building when he is pinned against the wall.

"Hey Bigby,long time no see"says Loomer still pinning Ned against the wall.

"Loomer,you look great,can you put me down"asks Ned trying to break free from Loomers grip.

"Why should I"asks Loomer taunting Ned.

"I'll give you fifty bucks"says Ned reaching for his wallet.

"Done"says Loomer as he let's Ned go so fast Ned hits the ground,hard.

"Nice thanks Bigby"says Loomer looking in the wallet Ned had dropped.

"Or I could have just given you the money"says Ned watching Loomer look through his wallet.

"Whoa Bigby how much cash do you have"says Loomer picking up several bills out of Ned's wallet.

"Look I promised you fifty,so fifty"says Ned taking back his wallet from Loomer and giving him a fifty dollar bill from inside it.

"Ok fine fifty,more than you ever gave me before"says Loomer putting the bill into his pocket.

"So Loomer what are you up to now a days"says Ned rubbing his neck.

"Not much I'm married,got a kid and I'm the wrestling couch here actually"says Loomer.

"That's cool"says Ned still rubbing his neck.

"Well I should probably go,Susie is probably looking for me"says Loomer as he starts to walk away but Ned stops him.

"What,what,what your married to Susie Crabgrass"asks Ned.

"Yeah for,gosh,five years now,we reconnected after she moved back to town,anyway see you in there Bigby"says Loomer as he punches Ned in the arm and goes into the building.

Ned rubs his arm in pain,he hadn't even gone into the building yet and he's lost fifty bucks and has basically gotten beaten up by Loomer again,maybe he should just go home and forget about it.

"Hey look who it is,mr big shot"says a voice coming from the doors.

Ned turns around and sees his old friend Cookie standing at the door holding a cup.

"Takes a big shot to know a big shot,hey man"says Ned as he goes over and hugs Cookie.

"Hey I heard about Kim,I'm really sorry man"says Cookie as they pull apart.

"Can you do me a favour and not talk about it"says Ned almost forgetting about his wife.

"Yeah sure,of course,and hey let me be the first to say to you tonight I love your show man"says Cookie taking a sip of his drink.

"You're just saying that"says Ned as they head inside the building.

"No I am not,I watch it with my kids,their big fans"says Cookie still sipping his drink.

"Well thanks and I love your phones,in fact I love them so much I gave them out to everybody on my staff"says Ned pulling out his own phone to show him,then putting it away.

"Well shucks thanks,want to go get a drink"says Cookie motioning in the direction of the gym.

"God yes"says Ned as they start walking.

"So what's life for you like besides being a millionaire tech mogul in New York"asks Ned as they walk.

"Not a lot,I'm married"says Cookie as he points to a ring on his finger.

"Your kidding who's the lucky girl"asks Ned.

"Lisa Zemo"says Cook with a dreamy look on his face.

"You and Lisa are still together"ask Ned,shocked.

"Yep,we married right after collage,and we have three great kids,Karla,the eldest is ten,Caroline is seven,and baby Evan is two"says Cookie with the same look on his face Ned has when he talks about his girls.

"Wow that's great"says Ned.

"And you have three girls right,Holly,Sarah and Kayla,their six right"says Cookie trying to remember.

"Yeah,how'd you know that"asks Ned confused.

"I have friends in high places and I read that in the paper after Kim died"says Cookie as he finds something at the bottom of his cup very interesting.

"Well just as long as your not spying on me"says Ned as he taps Cookie on the arm and starts to into the gym.

"Ned wait there's something you should know"says Cookie trying to Ned to turn around.

"What ever it is can wait until after I get a beer"says Ned walking into the gym and stopping dead in his tracks.

He then sees what Cookie was trying to tell him.

She looked pretty much the same,her hair was shorter and she had lost some weight,but there was no denying it was her.

The girl who's heart he broke,Jennifer Ann Mosley,in the flesh.

* * *

Jen

Jen was talking to Lisa Zemo and Claire Sawyer when she saw him.

Ned

He was just standing there staring at her,he was hard to miss.

"I'll be right back"says Jen to her old friends and stood up and started walking.

"Ned"Says Jen as she stands in front of him.

"Moze"says Ned using the nickname she hasn't heard in years.

"It's Jen now"says Jen correcting him.

"Oh ok"says Ned.

They silent for a few seconds before she starts talking again"So how you been".

"Fine you"says Ned looking down at his shoes.

"Great"says Jen as Cookie walks in.

"Well look at that the three of us back together again"says Cookie putting his arms around their shoulders.

"Yeah great"says Ned and Jen at the same time.

"So Moze,Ned is the creator of Teds guide to surviving school did you know that"asks Cookie trying to make conversation.

"Oh yeah my kids love that show,and every time I watch it with them I have to watch your name flash across the screen it's great"says Jen only slightly sarcastic.

"Alright then touchy subject,Ned did you know Moze is the top architects in DC"says Cookie not moving his arms from his friends shoulders.

"Well not the top but I work with the top firm in DC and I'm currently being scouted by a firm in LA,so"says Jen bragging a little.

"Oh that's cool"says Ned.

"Well this is going well,so the two of you are both single parents,that's something"says Cookie running out of ideas.

"I asked you not to talk about that"says Ned under his breath.

"No you asked me not to talk about Kim,you being a single parent is fair game"say Cookie not seeing his mistake.

"What Kim didn't work out,who saw that coming,oh right me"says Jen with a hint of pride in her voice.

"That's not what happened"says Ned still under his breath.

"What happened she run off with the pool boy"says Jen almost laughing.

"She killed herself"says Ned finally speaking up.

There is another awkward moment of silence ended with Cookie saying"Oh what's that,coming Lisa"as he runs off in the direction of his wife.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea"says Jen as she puts her hands over her mouth.

"It's fine,let's just drop it"says Ned looking around.

"It is not fine,when"asks Jen taking her hands away from her mouth.

"About six months ago"says Ned once again looking at his shoes.

"I am so sorry,if you need anything"says Jen still feeling bad.

"I said let's drop it"says Ned as he walks away and towards the bar.

Jen turns around and watches him go just as Cookie comes back over with a newly refilled drink.

"Give me that"says Jen taking Cookies drink and gulping it down in second.

"That was pure tequila"says Cookie as Jen hands him back his now empty drink.

"How could you not tell me about his wife"says Jen now feeling the tequila,"and why are you drinking pure tequila".

"I assumed you knew it was all over magazines and I don't drink like there's no tomorrow like you do so I can handle pure tequila"says Cookie answering both of her questions.

"Well I didn't know so,oh god he probably thinks I'm totally insensitive"says Jen thinking that about herself.

"He knows you didn't know"says Cookie still looking at his empty glass.

"That's not the point our first conversation in over thirteen years and I bring up his dead wife"says Jen still freaking out.

"Look did you really think that conversation would go well"says Cookie thinking the last day their were altogether.

"Well no but I didn't think it be like that"says Jen.

"It's still better than the conversation thirteen years ago"says Cookie as Jen gives him a dirty look,"Well there was no screaming,no throwing things and the cops weren't called".

"Yeah I guess"says Jen looking at her shoes.

"I'll go talk to him"says Cookie going over to the bar and Ned.

Jen stood there thinking,she had never seen him that upset,those eyes so sad,the same eyes she looked into almost everyday.

If she wasn't sure before she was sure now.

* * *

Simon

Ned hammered down a shot when Simon came up and sat beside him.

"Can you refill this,tequila"says Simon handing the bar tender his empty glass.

"I'll have that to"says Ned not making eye contact.

"Hey she didn't know"says Simon trying to get Ned to look at him.

"I got that"says Ned not looking at him.

The bartender brings them their drinks,Simon takes a sip of his while Ned looks at it for a second before putting his face in his hands and asking,"Did I make a mistake Cook".

"Yes we really shouldn't be drinking tequila"says Simon putting down his drink.

"No picking Kim over Moze"says Ned putting his hands down.

"What do you think"asks Simon.

"Well because I picked Kim I got the girls and I wouldn't trade them for anything"says Ned finally picking up his drink and taking a sip.

"Well then you didn't make a mistake,if the only good thing came of you and Kim together are those girls so be it"says Simon.

"Why do you assume they were the only good things"ask Ned making eye contact with Simon for the first time since he sat down.

"Because your doubting the decision if it was good you wouldn't be doubting yourself,but the question is how bad was it,and you don't have to answer that if you don't want to"says Simon taking another sip of his drink.

"It was pretty bad,we were barely talking at the end"says Ned still sipping his drink.

"Hey it's not your fault"says Cookie setting down his drink and looks right at Ned.

"I'd like to believe that but right know I just can't"says Ned grimly.

"If it makes you feel any better Moze is getting a divorce"says Cookie finishing his drink and turning the cup upside down.

"Why would that make me feel better"asks Ned.

"She's getting a divorce from Jake Jones"says Simon motioning to the bartender that he was finished.

"Jake Jones that jackass she dated in collage"asks Ned remembering the time he wrapped his car around a tree when he got drunk.

"Yeah apparently their thirteen year old found him in bed with their neighbour"says Simon as he watches Ned face change.

"They have a thirteen year old"asks Ned.

"Yeah,I don't remember his name it starts wit think why"says Simon taking a sip of his newly filled drink.

"Moze has a thirteen year old son and the last time we slept together was around thirteen years and a half years ago,doesn't that strike you as a little odd,and it's also odd she didn't tell me"says Ned his racing.

"Oh god you don't think"says Simon.

"That's what I'm going to find out"says Ned getting up and walking away from the bar.

Simon sits there for a second then drinks the rest of his drink,thinking why did I come to this thing.


	4. Chapter 3

Ned

"I need to talk to you"says Ned as he drags Moze up from her chair and leads her out of the gym and into the hallway.

He looks around for somewhere quiet to talk and he sees a door and goes in there,not realizing it the girls bathroom,he is thrown out a second later.

"Why does that keep happening"asks Ned as he stumbles back to Moze who had waited outside.

"Alright what do you want to talk about"asks Moze.

"I was just informed,by Cookie,that you have a thirteen year old son"says Ned trying to phrase he words carefully so they don't come out all at once.

"Yeah so"asks Moze thinking he can't really be asking what she thinks he's asking.

"I need to know,is he mine"asks Ned still a little bit in shock.

"Why,why would you think that"asks Moze as she stars to wring her hands,he was getting closer.

"The last time we slept together was thirteen years and and some months ago,when was your son born"asks Ned needing to know.

"Alright fine he's your son you happy now"asks Moze not wanting to lie anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me"asks Ned raising his voice.

"When I found out I was pregnant you'd already left for California with Kim and when I told Jake he offered to marry me because he thought the baby was his,I wasn't sure I told myself that it was Jakes baby it had to be,but after he was born I knew,he looks just like you"says Moze smiling thinking of her eldest son.

"What's his name"asks Ned.

"Parker"answers Moze pulling out her wallet and a school picture of Parker,"This was taken three years ago he's changed a lot since then"she says handing Ned the picture.

Ned takes it looking at it for a long minute and smiling,"I'd like to meet him"says Ned finally looking up from the picture.

"I don't know if that's a good idea"says Moze regretting telling Ned anything.

"What do you mean"asks Ned confused.

"Look I'm going through a messy divorce and it's hard enough on him as it is now to throw this on top of it,it just to much"says Moze not saying the real reason.

"Well if your not going to let me meet him why'd you tell me"asks Ned.

"I don't because I was tried of keeping it a secret,because I thought on some level you'd changed,but I was wrong your still the same selfish jerk you've always been"says Moze getting angry.

"What the hell are you talking about"asks Ned still holding the picture of his son.

"You left me for some blonde bimbo,you didn't even care"says Moze saying what she had been holding in a long time.

"Did I cheat on you with Kim yes,but if you don't forget I also cheated on Kim with you ok,and don't forget Jake wasn't the only one who cheated"says Ned now regretting the last part.

"You don't knew what your talking about"say Moze realizing he was right.

"Yes I do,you both cheated,your both cheaters,and do you want to know the difference between us"asks Ned looking directly at her.

"What"asks Moze.

"I owned up to my mistake,Kim knew all about it and she forgave me"say Ned finally remembering why he loved Kim so much,she knew he was human,but in the end that wasn't enough.

"Oh did she,was this before or after she killed herself"says Moze.

"That is not why she did it ok"says Ned raising his voice.

"Well I'm sure it had nothing to do with you"says Moze without really thinking.

"It had everything to do with me ok,I worked to much,I was never home and she couldn't take it,that's why ok"says Ned.

"This is so typical Ned,always having to be the centre of attention"says Moze.

"What do you want me to say"asks Ned.

"I don't know"says Moze.

"Do you want me to say that it was a mistake to pick Kim over you,well it was it's the biggest regret of my life"says Ned saying what he didn't say to Cookie.

"That's not what I meant"says Moze.

"What did you mean"asks Ned.

"I want an apology"says Moze finally getting it out.

"Fine I'm sorry,there you happy now"says Ned raising his voice yet again.

"No I'm not because I will never forget what you did to me and stay the hell out of our lives"says Moze as she runs off in the other direction.

"Moze,Moze"Ned calls after her.

When she doesn't turn around he takes another look at the picture in his hand,the picture of his son.

Moze was right he looks just like Ned when he was ten.

This was a photo of the child he would never know.

* * *

Jen

Jen ran into the first available room the hallway over where she left Ned holding a picture of her son,their son.

Jen let's the door slam behind her and sits down on the chair right next to the door and breaks down in tears.

When Ned broke her heart all those years ago she swore she would never cry again,even after everything that happened with Jake she hadn't shed a tear,now her she was crying over the man who caused her to never cry again.

"Are you ok"asks a voice coming from the other side of the room.

"I'm fine"Jen chokes up and looks up.

There standing in the same clothes he wore basically everyday she'd know him,was Gordy.

"Gordy"asks Jen in disbelief.

"Oh my god Moze is that you"asks Gordy pulling up another chair.

"It's Jen now but yeah it's me"says Jen wiping away some of her tears.

"What's wrong"asks Gordy once again.

"It's Ned and all of his stupid crap"says Jen.

"Yeah I know Cookie has been texting me all night filling me in on what's doing on"says Gordy taking out an old flip phone out of his pocket.

"Well Cookie was right to tell you,I need someone to talk to and I don't want to explain everything"says Jen still wiping tears away.

"You want to talk let's talk,what do you want to talk about"asks Gordy still holding his phone.

"Well Ned found out that my son is also his son and..."says Jen before Gordy interrupts her.

"Wait so you and Ned have a kid together,wow didn't see that one coming"says Gordy shocked.

"Ignoring that comment,Ned wants to see him,and I'm not so sure that's a good idea"says Jen now having stopped crying.

"Well why not"asks Gordy confused.

"Because it's to much,I'm going through a bad divorce and he's been through to much already I can't put this on top of it to,and what would I say your dad isn't your dad and your real dad is the guy who broke my heart"says Jen fighting the urge to cry again.

"Look I get that this isn't the best time to tell him,but he has to know"says Gordy putting his phone away.

"No he doesn't,I can just lie to him forever and keep up the charade that my jackass soon to be ex-husband is his father"says Jen thinking that could work.

"Look Moze,Jen,I think on some level he already knows"asks Gordy remembering her new nickname.

"What do you mean"asks Jen confused.

"Your jackass soon to be ex-husband and your son are they close"asks Gordy as if he knows what he's talking about.

"No and since Parker found Jake in bed with that slut,they've barely spoken"says Jen thinking of every insult Parker has said to Jake both to his face and behind his back.

"Do you have other children"asks Gordy for some reason.

"Yes we have three other children"answers Jen,still confused.

"And these kids are your husbands"asks Gordy trying not to be rude.

"Yes of course"says Jen,knowing why he needed to ask.

"Well has Jake ever unintentionally treated Parker differently than his siblings"asks Gordy.

"Well yeah,Jake would take Alec or the girls to something even if Parker wanted to do something else,but I tried to make sure that didn't happen"says Jen thinking of all of those times in question.

"Ok one more question do you or Jake look anything like Parker"asks Gordy for the last time.

"He has my eyes,but no him and Jake look nothing alike"says Jen thinking of all of the times that was pointed out to her.

"Well with all of those things together,the thought has probably crossed Parker's mind at least once and from what you've told me I don't think he would be surprised or would mind if he found that Jake isn't his father,plus he would love the idea of having a millionaire father in Hollywood,that's every kids dream"says Gordy.

"When did you get so smart"asks Jen shocked at what Gordy had just said.

"I started to take a psychology class at night"says Gordy taking a book off of the table for her to see.

"Ok even if your right which I'm not saying you are what should I do"asks Jen still looking at the textbook.

"Well you should tell Parker everything,well everything at a G rating,and then let him decide what he wants to do,whether or not he wants to meet Ned or work on his relationship with Jake"says Gordy putting his book down.

"Ok I'll do that"says Jen realizing she was actually going to do that.

"So are you going back to the party"says Gordy and looks like he is in the process of standing up depending on her answer.

"No I think I'm just going to wait here for a while and so if this whole thing will blow over"says Jen fingering her purse.

"Alright I'll wait with you"says Gordy sitting way back down in his chair again.

"You don't have to do that"says Jen meaning it.

"Well I could go to the party,but then I would have a bunch of people I've cleaned up after asking if I thought them third period English"says Gordy a little snippy.

"Ok what do you want to do"asks Jen realizing they had nothing to do besides talk about her messed up life.

"I have a tv and the complete first season of Ted's guide to surviving school on blu ray"says Gordy pulling the DVD out of the cabinet under the tv.

"Sure why not,I'm probably going to get child support payments from Ned no matter what I do so let's see what I'll be getting"says Jen a little happy at that fact.

"That's the spirit"says Gordy putting in the DVD.

* * *

Simon

Ned came back a few minutes after he dragged Moze out of the gym and went straight to the bar.

That meant ether Moze's kid was Ned and they had a big blow out over the kid or it wasn't his kid and they still had a big blow out,ether way they had a big fight.

"So Parker could be Ned's son,wow I told you it was good idea to come"says Lisa as Simon filled her in.

"Well if I didn't come they would never have found out and they would have avoided each other the whole night and things would have gone back to normal"says Simon looking at his wife hoping she would say it wasn't his fault.

"No honey,normal is the three of you best friends not this"says Lisa describing their current situation.

"That was the old normal,this is the new normal,the normal we have to deal with"says Simon taking a sip of his drink.

"How did we get into this situation in the first place"asks Lisa although she knew the story.

"Once upon a time during our sophomore year of collage at Georgetown we met Kimberly Ann Adams,a transfer student from Berkeley"says Cookie finishing off his drink.

"What are you doing"asks Lisa.

"Well you wanted to hear a story and this is how I tell a story so sit still and listen"says Simon still in his story voice.

"Ok"says Lisa in the voice she uses to tell stories to her kids.

"Any way,Ned and Moze were still dating at this point and Moze's roommate moved back Iowa so Moze and Kim became roommates,and since this was around the time you were doing a semester abroad and I was a nervous wreck Ned spent a lot of time over with Kim and Moze"says Simon.

"Were you really a wreck while I was in London"asks Lisa thus explaining all of the letters and phone calls she got.

"Don't interrupt the story,any way when Moze's aunt died she came back here for the funeral and Ned had to stay at school for a test,but he still hung out in Moze's room because I was kind of a wreck,and him and Kim got to taking and one night they got drunk and they hooked up,anyway Ned felt bad so he told Moze and they broke up,but Ned and Kim started to go out so he was still always around even after Moze started dating Jake"says Simon as the waiter refills his drink.

"This is like the plot of a bad movie"says Lisa as the waiter leaves.

"I told you not to interrupt,anyway one night Jake and Moze and then Ned and Kim both had big fights and Ned and Moze ran into each other at a party and got drunk and they hooked up in our room and that's how Parker may have come to be,any way Ned felt guilty and Moze wanted to know where that guilt was for her and then I came back from the library and got roped in to the whole thing and there was yelling and throwing things and someone called the cops and we all spent the night in jail"says Simon thinking of the worst night of his life.

"I can just picture you in jail"says Lisa laughing at the thought.

"We're almost done so no more interrupting,any way the next thing we know Kim transferred back to Berkeley and Ned went with her,then Moze was pregnant and her and Jake got married and she started working during the day and going to school at night and we just never saw each other after that"says Simon finishing his drink.

"Is their any way we can get them back together"asks Lisa thinking.

"That's up to them,and can I finish that"asks Simon taking his wife's drink before she could say anything.

"Wait there isn't any alcohol in,this why are you drinking a non alcoholic"asks Simon before he asked again,"Wait bringing up the whole Daisy name debate again and now this,are you".

"I wanted to wait until I was sure"says Lisa with a smile.

"We're going to be parents"says Simon in shock.

"We're already parents,but yes we'll be parents"says Lisa as she kisses her husband.

"And if we have a daughter we can name her Daisy"says Simon still kissing her.

"Really"asks Lisa exited.

"Think of it as my gift to you,for working to much"says Simon as they sit right back down in their chairs to face each other.

"Maybe by the time she's born she could knew her aunt Moze and Uncle Ned"says Lisa hopefully.

"We can always hope"says Simon watching Ned at the bar drinking his sorrows away.


End file.
